1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foot mounted work accessory. More particularly, the invention relates to a foot mounted work accessory for utilization in the installation of a flooring underlayer. The invention also relates to a method for the installation of a flooring underlayer, and associated accessories, utilizing the foot mounted work accessory.
2. Description of the Related Art
In-floor heating systems are well known. These systems utilize heat conduction and radiant heat emanating directly from the flooring structure. The use of electrical floor heating systems offers various advantages over fluid based systems. The electrical floor heating systems have low installation costs and are well suited for a variety of rooms.
One common system for electrical floor heating systems is the PRODESO® underfloor heat system by Progress Profiles SPA. The system provides a flooring underlayer with a plurality of bosses emanating therefrom. The bosses are spaced in such a way to allow an installer to firmly secure a heating element therebetween. As such, heating wire is secured to the underlayer in a serpentine manner providing for a well-organized wire arrangement leading to the provision of consistent heat along the completed flooring surface when the heating system is fully installed.
However, and as those skilled in the art will appreciate, the installation of the wire within the flooring underlayer is back-breaking work require a great deal of time and effort. As such, a need exists for an apparatus and method allowing for the convenient installation of heating wire in electrical floor heating systems, and similar systems requiring precise positioning of wire along a substrate.